


Short

by Sweet_Lunatick



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, Height Differences, M/M, slight angst, small tho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6648535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Lunatick/pseuds/Sweet_Lunatick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koushi had never really had a problem with his height. Of course, he wouldn’t deny that having three of the team’s current first years be taller than him was a little concerning. </p><p>And yet here he was, feeling uncharacteristically irritated at his lack of height and directing this irritation towards the one whom he had, at one point, been taller than.</p><p>Alternatively: Suga's salty because he used to be taller than Daichi but now he isn't</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @akxtagawa on tumblr for the hkgnet exchange, I really hope you like it!!

Spending his Sunday evening sorting through nearly three years worth of photos wasn’t something Koushi had planned on doing. In fact, given that there wasn’t any practice or school, and his studying was going well, he had actually intended on using this time to relax. 

His mother on the other hand had had other ideas. Mentioning something about his swiftly approaching graduation and wanting to do something special for it, she had asked him very nicely, if he didn’t mind putting together some of his favourite pictures from the last few years. Koushi couldn’t exactly say no, knowing that if he didn’t do it, his mother would get the pictures herself which would undoubtedly result in some very embarrassing images being chosen.

Koushi sighed as he sat at his desk, one hand pressed into his cheek, supporting his head, the other scrolling through the seemingly endless amount of pictures, dragging the ones he liked most into a separate folder. He really didn’t remember taking so many or having so many taken of him, but here they all were. 

The setter continued with the task, working backwards from the most recent photos. He really couldn’t help but laugh at some of the pictures and Koushi found that he was starting to enjoy himself, seeing all of these memories; that is until he came across one photo. He was almost finished and it was one of the earlier photos from his first year, of Daichi, Asahi and himself.

The picture showed the three of them together. Asahi on the left, hair not yet long enough to be tied back, Daichi to the right and himself in the middle. They all looked so young, but that wasn’t what caught Koushi’s attention. No, what got the boy’s attention was the slight height difference between himself and Daichi, and how, unlike other pictures with the two of them, he seemed to be the one who was taller.

It was a full body picture and it was clear that they weren’t stood on a slope, Koushi wasn’t stood on anything, Daichi wasn’t slouching; he was definitely taller than Daichi. Koushi pouted slightly at the image in front of him. 

Now, it has to be said that the Karasuno setter had never really had a problem with his height. Of course, he wouldn’t deny that having three of the team’s current first years be taller than him was a little concerning. However, Koushi had realised that playing volleyball, a sport where height certainly was an advantage, meant that coming across people significantly taller than him was unavoidable. 

And yet here he was, feeling uncharacteristically irritated at his lack of height and directing this irritation towards the one whom he had, at one point, been taller than. He was annoyed because he used to be taller than Daichi, and even now their difference in height wasn’t huge, but it was definitely there and it wasn’t in Koushi’s favour. It wasn’t fair.

Koushi grumbled, deciding that that particular photo wasn’t going in the new folder. He glanced quickly through the last of the pictures before shutting the laptop, leaning back in his chair still pouting and a little more frustrated after seeing a few other examples of the former height difference between himself and the team’s captain.

He stood and stretched, arms reaching up to the ceiling while he took a few steps towards his bed. The covers looked inviting and comfy, and Koushi decided that at this point, rather than staying awake complaining about something beyond his control, sleep was a better idea. Hopefully it would improve his mood as well.

✨✨ 

As Koushi quickly found out the next morning, sleep really hadn’t helped. While he showered, while he got dressed, while he ate breakfast, that annoying thought remained in the back of his mind. 

It was still there when Daichi came to walk with him on their way to school and it was still bothering him to the point where his usual cheerful smile and ‘good morning!’ were replaced with a frown as he looked up at the other, reminded again of that difference. That ever so small difference.

Koushi continued walking, but Daichi had stopped, caught off guard by the vice captain’s mood and lack of even a simple greeting. He jogged a little, quickly catching up.

“Suga,” he called out, it had taken all of a few seconds for worry settle in Daichi’s stomach. “Are you ok?”

But Koushi just walked on without so much as a glance at Daichi. He kept his gaze straight forward and his pace quickened ever so slightly.

Daichi noticed this and sped up as well, soon matching his pace with the other. He glanced down at the mess of silver hair to his left, brows furrowing in concern at Koushi’s behaviour. He needed to know what was wrong, but Koushi didn’t seem to have any interest in telling him, worse even was that it almost seemed as if the other was mad at him.

But why? They hadn’t seen each other since Saturday’s practice and Koushi had definitely been in a good mood then, albeit very tired but practice did that. 

Was it because he hadn’t messaged him at all the day before? Daichi shook his head, it couldn’t have been, Koushi wasn’t the type to get mad over something like that. Besides he knew better than anyone how busy it could be when you were a third year that also chose to continue club activities, sometimes you just got carried away with work and didn't have time.

Was it the stress of everything, was all the work becoming too much?

Was it because he wasn’t a regular on the team even though he was a third year?

Endless possibilities passed through Daichi’s mind and they did nothing to help the sense of unease he felt whenever he looked at Koushi walking silently beside him.

Between Daichi’s inner conflict and Koushi’s lack of interest in any form of conversation, the two continued to school in complete silence, soon making it through the gates and heading towards the club room to get ready for morning practice. 

The club room was empty, none of the other members having arrived yet, and Daichi used this as his chance to put a stop to the countless possibilities running through his head and find out what had made Koushi so unhappy, even if it was something he had done.

Koushi had removed his jacket and barely undone the top button on his shirt before he felt Daichi standing uncomfortably close behind him, breath ruffling the hairs on his head. Daichi cleared his throat and Koushi stopped his movements but he didn’t turn around.

“Suga,” his voice was soft, the worry from before still evident in his tone. “What’s wrong? You can tell me it’s alright.” 

When Daichi was met with silence for the second time that morning he just sighed, dropping his head forward slightly to rest on Koushi’s. His arms remained at his side, but his fingers twitched wanting to reach forward and comfort Koushi and tell him it was ok. He just wanted to help. 

“Please tell me what’s wrong Suga.” It almost sounded like Daichi was pleading with him. 

Koushi closed his eyes realising how easily Daichi became worried whenever he was unhappy, lord knows what possibilities he'd come up with while they were walking. His frustration at the height difference almost subsided at that. Almost.

Soft, silver hairs tickled Daichi's forehead as Koushi moved his head causing him to straighten and step back slightly. Koushi turned around, brown eyes not entirely meeting Daichi’s gaze, and mumbled something that was obviously too quiet for him to hear.

“It’s just…” Koushi’s voice trailed off and Daichi’s breath caught in his throat as he waited. He was still assuming the worst.

“I’m short.”

Daichi blinked. He blinked again. Then, without warning, he started laughing. Bringing a hand to his mouth, Daichi's shoulders shook as he continued to laugh at the current situation, tears forming on the corners of his eyes.

Koushi glared. “This isn’t funny Daichi.”

“No, it’s just,” Daichi took a deep breath trying to calm himself, “I thought it was something really serious but…”

“It is serious!” Koushi exclaimed. “remember how I was taller than you when we were first years and now look." He waved his hand between himself and Daichi, putting as much emphasis on the difference between as possible. It’s not fair.”

“Really?” Daichi asked. “But Tsukishima’s taller than the both of us, so are Kageyama and Yamaguchi.”

“I’ve always been shorter than them though, it doesn't count. “ Koushi pouted.

Daichi chuckled, clearly amused at Koushi's pettiness over this subject, “but I’m not allowed to be taller than you because you were taller at one point?”

“Exactly.”

“That’s unfair Suga.” Daichi was still smiling even as he said it, “besides there isn’t a lot I can do to change here.”

“Well,” Koushi mused, looking around the club room, trying to find a quick solution that would at least put him in a better mood for morning practice.

His eyes fell on the chair in the corner and he smiled pointing at it. “Sit.”

Daichi stared at the setter, confused and slightly wary at what exactly he was planning, but he complied and sat down anyway. He looked on expectantly as Koushi slowly towards him seated on the chair.Upon reaching Daichi, Koushi grinned down at him triumphantly. He leaned forward slightly to rest his hands on the other's cheeks.

Daichi couldn't help but laugh a little at Koushi using something so simple to solve this little height issue. 

“Better?” he asked.

Koushi leaned down, lips placing a gentle kiss onto Daichi’s forehead; forehead kisses being something he usually received rather than gave. He leaned back, face etched into that heartwarming smile that Daichi had missed earlier that morning. 

“Better!”

Koushi took one last look down at Daichi before he started getting changed again, and when the rest of the team began trailing into the club room, Daichi did the same.

As Koushi pulled his jersey over his head he nudged Daichi’s shoulder playfully. “I’m still bitter about being taller than you, you know.”

Daichi smiled, knowing this wasn't going to be the last time he heard this. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> That ending was a little rushed and I'm really sorry for any mistakes but hopefully that was ok c:


End file.
